


Model Friend

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: John asks Aaron to be his model for a school project. All Aaron has to do is pose for an hour every day while John paints him. It’s sounds easy and Aaron agrees because they’re friends, but Aaron quickly starts to struggle to keep his crush on John a secret.





	Model Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off a tumblr post.

“You want me to what?” Aaron asked, looking John up and down. He was waiting for the punchline. Waiting for John to declare that he had tricked Aaron once again. Waiting for Alexander or Lafayette, even Hercules, to jump out and scare him while he was distracted. After two years of friendship, he was used to their antics. 

“Will you model for me? It’s for my semester project. I need to do one subject in different poses, but Alexander has an overloaded semester. Lafayette is helping Hercules with his fashion show that’s going to take weeks. Eliza and Maria have some crazy research paper to do and I don’t want to have to pay someone to do it. You’re my only option left,” John explained. 

“Glad to know I’m your last option,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the coffee from John’s hand. It was clearly a bribe, but Aaron wasn’t going to pass up free coffee. 

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” John pressed. He stepped into Aaron’s space, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling brightly. Aaron should say no. He really should. He had his own schoolwork to do. He had projects and deadlines and stuff that needed to be done, but he didn’t want to say no. 

John was an amazing artist and Aaron enjoyed everything he made. Being alone with John might be fun. It had taken them awhile to get on better terms in the beginning. While they were friends now, they still had distance between them. Maybe they could get to know each other better through this. Aaron really shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Alright,” he agreed quietly. John cheered loudly, throwing his arms around Aaron’s shoulder and rocking them back and forth. 

“Thank you, Aaron! Thank you so much!” John declared. “This is going to be so much fun! I have some great ideas for you!” 

“Hey! Don’t make me spill the coffee!” Aaron snapped. John finally let him go, a giant smile still on his face. Aaron took a slow sip from his cup to hide his own grin. 

“How many poses do you need to do?” Aaron wondered curiously as he made his way over to a shady tree. John followed, quickly taking a seat in the grass and leaning against the tree trunk. Aaron’s eyes scanned over his body before snapping his face. He didn’t need to get caught staring again. He didn’t need John’s extra flirtations. 

“Five poses. All paintings,” John answered, putting his arms behind his head. 

“How long does it take to do one?” Aaron asked. He took off his jacket and set it over the grass before sitting down on top of it. 

“That depends on how long you can sit still and how hard the pose is,” John replied. “I would estimate at least two weeks for each pose. That’s if we have an hour session a day. That will give me enough time for sketching, painting and finer details without having to rush.” 

“Ten weeks, one hour a day,” Aaron muttered. That wasn’t horrible. He could spare an hour a day to sit and let John painted him. 

“We could also double up on some days too if you want some time off,” John bargained. Aaron nodded his head. That would work. He was free all afternoon on Friday. They could do a two hour session if Aaron wanted to skip a Saturday. It would be a flexible thing. Nothing concrete that would weigh Aaron down. Maybe he could do some reading while he posed. 

“Are we doing this in the art room?” Aaron wondered. He’d only been there a few times with Lafayette and Alexander. It wasn’t a bad building, but it didn’t look comfortable. 

“God no! That would be boring. The background would have to be the same for every painting and it’s always freezing. We can do it at my apartment instead,” John offered. 

“Your apartment?” Aaron echoed in disbelief. 

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” John asked. Aaron shook his head. It wouldn’t be a problem. He’d been to John’s apartment before. It was nice. Spacious without enough room for John to paint and still have guests over. It wasn’t far from Aaron’s apartment so it would be easy to get there. It wasn’t a big deal. It really wasn’t. Aaron just...never spent so much time with John by himself. But he was sure he could handle it. He could. 

“Great. Do you have time to start tomorrow? I know it’s short notice, but I really want to get started. The sooner I’m done, the sooner you’re free,” John pointed out. 

“I’ll have some time tomorrow. You have my number so just text me when you want me to come over,” Aaron agreed. 

“Thanks, Aaron. You have no idea how much this means to me,” John insisted. Aaron offered him a small grin. 

“What are friends for?” Aaron replied, glancing down at his lap. Friends...what an odd word to use with John. Aaron had different feelings for him, but he never wanted John to find out. He knew how John was with relationships. Aaron had witnessed his bed hopping enough times to know he shouldn’t even try, but he couldn’t help himself. Hopefully Aaron could keep his emotions in check for ten weeks. 

“Yeah. What are friends for,” John echoed. 

<><><>

 

 _From: John  
you can come over now _

Aaron read the message for the fifth time, but he couldn’t shake his nerves. Maybe he should tell John he changed his mind. It wasn’t too late to back out. He didn’t have to do this. Aaron sighed, forcing himself up from the couch. He already told John he was going to help. He couldn’t back down now. That’s not what a good friend would do. 

Aaron glanced down at his outfit, smoothing his hands over his shirt nervously. Was it too much? Maybe he should change again just to be sure? What if John didn’t like it and wanted Aaron to change into something else? 

Aaron shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He needed to stop overthinking everything. John told Aaron to wear something comfortable. Aaron picked out his favorite red shirt and a light jacket with his best dark jeans. It was a comfortable outfit and John would never know that it took Aaron thirty minutes to pick it out. 

_From: Aaron  
I’m on my way. _

Aaron slide his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and keys and left his apartment. He made sure to lock the door behind him before climbing into the elevator. He should have worn better shoes. Oh well. John would have to deal with Aaron’s old tennis shoes. Aaron was not going back up now. Aaron tapped his foot until the elevator opened on the ground floor. He walked out, leaving the building and starting down the street. 

Aaron’s apartment building was located in the center of the block. John’s was on the corner. He had a studio apartment on the 15th floor. Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules lived in another apartment just a block over. Eliza and her two sisters lived a floor above them. John used to live with Alexander and the others, but after some drama John moved into his own place. Aaron was sure that the space helped save Alexander and John’s friendship. Things were better now between everyone. 

Aaron passed the neighborhood Starbuck. He thought about stopping in for a coffee, but he decided against it this time. He didn’t want to set the wrong routine. John was picky about his coffee and Aaron didn’t want to screw it up again. He messed it up one time and still wasn’t able to live down all the jokes that followed. John was always filled with jokes and teases. He was great at pranks, starting wars with Lafayette all the time, and he always had a quick comeback. 

Aaron had to admit that he was funny, though he still wasn’t a fan of being the butt of every other joke. John had backed off after a year or so, but his old habit liked to come back at the worst of times. Aaron tried to not let it get to him. He knew John didn’t meant anything by it and was only trying to calm himself down by displacing tension. They all had bad habits that appeared when the stress of college got to them. 

Alexander got loud and confrontational. Hercules sewed random pieces, forcing them on his friends until everyone was wearing something new. Lafayette was prone to getting sucked into a new club or activity. Last time he had gotten so obsessed with the Rowing Club that he almost bought his own rowing boat. Thankfully, Eliza talked him out of it. Aaron went quiet when he was stressed. He tried to ease into the background, ignoring his friends and hiding in his apartment. He didn’t think it was that bad of a habit, but his friends did not enjoy it.

Aaron walked into John’s building and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened quickly, allowing Aaron to step in. He sent John a short text to let him know that he had arrived. Aaron had an easier schedule this semester, but midterms exams would change everything. Aaron would need more time to study, but if he talk to John two weeks in advance they should be able to avoid putting John’s project behind. 

When the elevator opened on John’s floor, Aaron got off and walked to his door. He knocked loudly, stepping back to wait for John. Aaron glanced up and down the hallway. The building was always quiet. He had never met John’s neighbors. He wondered if John had any problems with them. Thankfully, Aaron didn’t have a problem with his, but he knew that some people were not as lucky. He was too busy thinking about it that he didn't even notice the door opening.

“Aaron!” John declared with a smile. “Come on in. I got everything set up already. Just waiting on you.” 

“Great,” Aaron said. He noticed that John had his hair down, allowing his curls to frame his face. Aaron forced himself not to stare. He loved John’s hair. It was bouncy and fun, matching John’s personality perfectly. He often wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Aaron had never gotten the chance to touch it, not even in passing. He silently mourned as John pulled his hair back into ponytail as Aaron stepped into the apartment. 

John’s studio didn’t have a separate bedroom or any dividing walls. It was a completely open floor plan with only a bathroom. The kitchen was too small in Aaron’s opinion, but it was probably big enough for who it was for since John was not a big cook. There was a couch set up against one wall with a table and TV across from it. John’s easel and art supplies were shoved in one corner and his bed was hidden behind a large, temporary screen. 

“Where do you want me?” Aaron asked as he looked around the apartment. There were dishes on the table, old magazines piled in a corner, and some empty beer bottles scattered around the couch. Aaron didn’t mind the small mess. It made everything feel casual. John was certainly not a neat freak, but he wasn’t as bad as Alexander. Aaron had only been in Alexander’s room one time, however that was enough for him. They had a bet going that Alexander didn’t even know what color his own carpet was anymore. He probably hadn't seen it in months. 

“You mean I can have you wherever I want?” John replied, wiggling his tongue at Aaron suggestively. Aaron felt his face heat up at the words. He glared at John, ignoring the way his heart tightened. He couldn't let John know how much his words affected him. He had to pretend he didn't care.

“I could always leave,” he threatened, stepping towards the door. John shook his head quickly. 

“I’m just kidding, Burr. Don’t tie yourself in a knot. Go ahead and take a seat on the couch for now. I want to test out the lighting,” John suggested. Aaron obeyed, walking over and slowly sitting at the end of the couch. It was comfortable, worn in just the right way. It has seen a lot of things, but it held up through it all. He watched as John placed a canvas on his easel, turned on an industrial light and closed the window curtains. Aaron placed his elbow on the couch, leaning his cheek against it while he waited. He didn't mind it. Watching John get set up was rather interesting. He could tell that John was already thinking about his painting, his mouth moving as he quietly talked to himself. Aaron smiled softly

“Wait!” John announced. Aaron jumped out of his skin, snapping out of his thoughts. “Don’t move!” Aaron froze in confusion. Was something wrong? Why couldn't he move? 

“Stay right there. Don’t move a muscle. It’s perfect! Don’t fucking move!” John said quickly before grabbing his pencil. Aaron was surprised when John started to work. He expected more direction for the pose and he opened his mouth to stay something, but he quickly shut it without voicing his opinion. John knew what he was doing. It was best to leave him to it instead of distracting him. Honestly, Aaron loved watching John with his art. John was a different person when he was focused on a new project. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. 

Aaron was never one for art. He had tried when he was younger, but he never had the patience to learn, nor did his uncle encourage such a hobby. Growing up, Aaron didn’t like visiting the art galleries by his childhood home and he never understood abstract pieces. However, John’s art was different. John's art stirred something inside Aaron. Whether it was a portrait, a battle scene or a futuristic world, Aaron always had something to say about John’s pieces. John was talented, truly talented, and passionate in the best way. Aaron could listen to John talk about art for hours, not even concerned that he didn’t know the terms or people John would refer to. 

“Sorry, you can talk if you want. Just try not to move your hands or your head,” John said after a while. 

“Thank god,” Aaron replied with a smile. “I was starting to worry that I had to sit here in silence for a whole hour.” 

“I didn’t want to ruin the pose. It was too perfect to miss, but you can talk as long as you don’t move _too_ much,” John explained softly, “Usually I put some music on while I work. I figured we could skip it this time.” 

“Please let me pick the music. I refuse to listen to your shitty musical taste for ten weeks,” Aaron begged playfully. Truthfully, he'd heard John’s playlists before and he would sooner run out of John’s apartment that sit through one of them again. 

“Hey! I don’t have shitty taste!” John argued. Aaron pressed his lips together and gave him a deadpan look. John poked his head out around his canvas to give Aaron a matching glare. They both knew Aaron was right. Even Lafayette, who had unique tastes in everything, criticized John’s taste in music. 

“Shut up. What would you know? You only listening to classical music!” John declared, disappearing one again behind the easel. 

“I do not,” Aaron fired back. 

“Do to!” 

“Do not!” 

“Do to!” 

“You are such a child sometimes,” Aaron scowled, giving up the fight with a roll of his eyes. It wasn’t worth it in the end. John would never give up. He was like a dog with a bone. He either tore the argument to shreds, or slobbered all over his openant. 

“You are the only person who ever says that. And you say it consistantly,” John pointed out. 

“That’s because all your other friends are just as bad,” Aaron muttered to himself. 

“I heard that,” John told him firmly, “and I’m going to tell them.” 

“Go ahead,” Aaron challenged, “I’ve said worst about them before.”

“You have. You can be quite the asshole when you want to be,” John agreed. Aaron frowned at the words, remembering how John used to claim Aaron was too much of an asshole to become his friend. He really hoped John didn't still feel that way. He liked to believe that they were really friends. He would hate to find out that John still didn't like him. It had happened before, but it would crush him this time.

“Everyone can be an asshole when they’re in a bad mood,” Aaron whispered, shutting his eyes as his fingers twitched. His arm was starting to get tired from staying in one place for so long. He wondered how much time had passed. He should probably warn John before he messed up the pose. 

“One more second okay? Don’t move yet. I just have to do one more thing first,” John ordered, as if he had heard Aaron's thoughts. Aaron forced his body to keep still as John moved out from behind the canvas. He lifted up his phone and took a picture of Aaron, the flashing nearly blinding him. Aaron scowled. He hated getting his picture taken. Hated it. He never looked good in pictures and he couldn't stand seeing them afterwards. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron growled. John moved to the side and took another picture before turning his phone sideways. 

“I’m taking pictures from different angles to save the pose. Then when you come back, I can put you in the same position to continue the painting,” John explained, moving around the room as he continued to take more pictures. 

“That makes sense,” Aaron admitted. It did make sense. However, he still didn't like it. “But no one else needs to see those pictures.”

“No one else will,” John promised, snapping a few more. “You can move now.” Aaron let his arm drop with a sigh. He rubbed at his wrist and moved his head in a circle to ease the muscle tension. 

“That couldn’t have been an hour. It didn't feel like it was that long,” Aaron commented as he stood up to stretch his legs. 

“It totally was. Time flies when you’re posing for a painting,” John replied, putting his pencils away and placing a sheet over the easel. 

“Do I get to see it when you’re done?” Aaron asked curiously. He didn’t want to see yet, not while John was working on it. He knew he wouldn’t understand the process and he didn't want to freak himself out by seeing it half finished, but he was confident that the final piece would be amazing. He would love to see that at least. 

“Course you can,” John said. “You’ll get to see all of them when I’m done. You're the start of the show now, Burr. You can't escape it. Do you want to order some takeout? Or do you need to leave already?” Aaron pulled out his phone, glancing at the time as he thought it over. He didn’t have any place to be and he was hungry. It wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer. 

“Takeout sounds great. Maybe I can give you another hour of posing,” Aaron offered. 

“Awesome. Let me get the menus. Please tell me you want something besides pizza,” John begged, starting toward the kitchen. 

“Sorry, no. Pizza is the only thing I’ll eat,” Aaron teased as he followed John into the kitchen. 

“You should like Alexander,” John mourned. “Allow me to expand your horizon and share a new experience with you.” 

“That sounds like a really shitty pick up line,” Aaron said without thinking. 

“It’s not shitty when it works on people,” John replied, winking at Aaron before spreading the menus out over the counter. Aaron looked away and pretend to scan over the menu choices. He couldn’t help wondering if John was telling the truth. Had that line really worked on someone before? Did John use it in a club or on a date? Did it make the other person laugh? Did they roll their eyes or did they simply take the bait? Why was he thinking about this? Why did he even care so much?

John was a true people person, even better than Alexander or Lafayette. He was less confrontational and easily adapt to any group of people. People liked him, flocked to him, and even threw themselves at him. Aaron wasn’t upset that John slept around. He really wasn’t. John could do whatever he wanted with whoever he liked. Aaron was just....Well he wasn’t like any of the people John dated or had flings with. Sometimes it bothered him. Sometimes, he wanted to be a person that John would want to date. 

“I’m leaning towards Thai,” John suggested, moving the menu in front of Aaron and pointing out some options. 

“Thai is good, but what about Indian instead?” Aaron countered. He loved Indian food, but he hadn’t indulged in a while. 

“I actually haven’t gotten food from there before,” John admitted, “but we can try it. Pick out what you want and I’ll order it.” Aaron opened the menu, reading over the items. He showed John what he wanted and moved to check the fridge for something to drink. It didn't have much, just a few cans of soda, a case of beer, and some cheese wiz. John's eating habits were cause for concern.

Aaron heard John on the phone and glanced over to watch him for a moment. He had something dark on his cheek, probably pencil lead or something from his project. Part of Aaron wanted to walk over and wipe it off, but he couldn’t face the questions John would have. Maybe he would just point it out? John caught Aaron staring and gave him a quick wink. Aaron looked away with a hot face, pretending to scan the fridge. Never mind! Let John have a mark on his face! Aaron didn't care. 

“Are you done hiding in my fridge?” John teased as he ended the call. 

“No,” Aaron replied. “It’s pretty roomy. I’m thinking about moving in.” 

“Have fun with that. Rent is $50 a week. Grab me a beer when you’re done apartment shopping,” John ordered, walking away to sit on the couch. Aaron grabbed both of them a beer before shutting the fridge. 

“I think I'll stay in my place. You charge to high for rent," Aaron commented as he handed John his beer and took a seat next to him. "I’m surprised that you don’t have plans tonight though." 

“I can’t party every Friday, Aaron. I’m a responsible adult now,” John explained, leaning back into the couch as he opened his beer. 

“Responsible adult,” Aaron chuckled. He shook his head and opened his own beer. “You’re the least responsible person I know.” 

“You have to admit that I’ve gotten better,” John insisted. Aaron shrugged, taking a sip from his bottle. John really had gotten better over the last year. When they first met, Aaron would have described John as a party animal. He never missed a chance to party and Aaron had failed to see how he was going to make it through college. John pushed against the rules and caused fight over everything. Aaron had witnessed him dancing on tables, starting bar fights, getting drunk until he threw up, and singing lewd songs while they tried to get him home. 

Then, John turned over a new leaf. He still partied, but only on occasion and he never got as drunk as before. He started to focus more on his school, his art, and his friends. Aaron didn’t know what changed. He knew something happened, saw the looks that Lafayette and Hercules gave John when he wasn’t looking. He noticed how the whispers stopped when John walked into the room, but he didn’t know the details. Aaron didn’t want to ask. It wasn’t his business. If John wanted to talk about it, Aaron would listen, but he wouldn’t push into John’s life. 

“Admit it, Burr. Admit that I’m responsible now,” John demanded, leaning into Aaron’s space. Aaron shoved him away with a dark look. 

“You’re as responsible as you have to be,” Aaron compromised. John pouted, but a knock on the door caught his attention. He bounced up from the couch and went over to open it.

“Food!” John exclaimed. Aaron smiled to himself as he listened to John talk to the delivery woman. 

“Thanks,” John said again before closing the door. He came back over to the couch and handed Aaron the bag of food. 

“You made sure to give her a tip right?” Aaron checked, opening the bag and pulling out his meal. He handed John his own food before settling back to eat. 

“Of course I did,” John answered. “Because I’m responsible.” Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Let it go,” Aaron begged. 

“Not until you agree,” John replied, digging into his own food. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie or something?” Aaron suggested. Of course John was responsible, but Aaron enjoyed the attention John gave him as he tried to get Aaron to change his opinion. He would keep disagreeing until until John gave up. 

“What do you want to watch? I think Netflix just added a new documentary about mushrooms. We could watch that,” John offered. He grabbed a remote and turned his TV on. 

“Mushrooms?” Aaron asked in confusion. That didn’t sound like fun, but maybe it was something John was interested in. 

“Yeah. I figured it would be boring so it must be something you would enjoy,” John said innocently. Aaron scowled at the insult. He should have seen that coming. He brushed it off like always, but that one hit a little closer to home.

“Jackass,” Aaron muttered. John bumped his shoulder into Aaron’s, giving him a bright smile. Aaron snatched the remote from John’s hand. 

“Hey!” 

“Let’s watch Sense8,” Aaron suggested, logging into John’s account and pulling the show up before John could reclaim the remote. 

“You like Sense8?” John wondered hopefully. Aaron noticed the shock look on his face. Was it weird to like Sense8? 

“It’s alright,” Aaron confessed, deciding to keep his excitement to a minimum. He didn’t want to seem lame. He gave John a small grin as the first episode started. 

“Who’s your favorite character?” John asked. Aaron already knew who he liked the most, but he took a moment to think about it anyway. 

“Sun,” Aaron finally answered. “Sun’s the best.” 

“You _would_ like her,” John said, shaking his head and shifting in his seat. Aaron tensed at the words. What did John mean by that? Was it a bad thing to like Sun? Aaron liked Sun because she was calm, but strong. A quiet storm that no one saw coming. She was smart and cunning, yet most people couldn’t understand her at first. Aaron frowned, shaking the thoughts from his head. John probably didn’t mean anything by it. He shouldn’t let the words get to him.

“Be quiet so I can watch,” Aaron muttered. John didn’t argue, leaning against Aaron’s shoulder silently. At first Aaron tensed at the touch. He wasn’t sure how react or what John’s actions meant. It took a few minutes before he finally relaxed and leaned back against John. They watched two whole episodes, eating their food and finishing off their beers quietly. 

Aaron enjoyed John pressed against his side. It was comfortable and nice, sweet even. He could imagine this being his life. He wouldn’t mind doing it every night. Aaron knew he shouldn’t get used to the feeling. He didn’t have this. He never would. He noticed that it was getting dark outside. He sighed to get John’s attention. 

“I should go,” Aaron suggested before another episode could start. “Or do you want me to pose for another hour?” 

“Nah. I’m too tired to work anymore. Let’s call it a day before I fall asleep,” John agreed, leaning away. Aaron stood up, threw his takeout container away, and set his beer bottle on the counter. 

“Let me know when you’re free again,” John said. Aaron turned around, jumping back at how close John was to him. 

“I will,” Aaron replied, hating how his voice squeaked. John didn’t seem to notice as he smiled. 

“Thanks for doing this,” John muttered softly. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the words. 

“It’s not a problem, John. Really. I have time to spare and it’s actually kind of fun,” Aaron admitted. They stood there for a moment, neither of them making a move. Aaron bit his lip and took a small step towards the door. 

“Next time we’re getting Thai food,” John said as he followed Aaron step by step. 

“Whatever you want,” Aaron agreed. 

“You should be more careful, Aaron. You always say things like that. One day I’m going to really do whatever I want,” John commented. 

“Don’t you already do whatever you want?” 

“No. Not yet.” 

Aaron frowned, studying John’s face in search of answers. He didn’t find anything. John’s words didn’t make any sense. John was the king of doing whatever he wanted. He never worried about what people would think. He never gave a second through to how people would react. He just did what he wanted, when he wanted. Aaron opened the door slowly and looked out into the hallway. 

“See you tomorrow,” he murmured. 

“Tomorrow,” John echoed. “Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” 

“I will.” 

“Good night.” 

“Night.” 

Aaron stepped out into the hallway, watching as John shut the door behind him. He stared at the wood and mentally kicked himself. Why couldn’t he just ask John on a date? Why couldn’t he be as easy going like the rest of them? Why did he make everything so complicated? Aaron sighed, walking down the hallway. Maybe one day he would tell John how he felt. Maybe. Aaron didn’t have high hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I really would like to continue this story, but I get nervous about things easily.


End file.
